Naruto: Rise of Shadow
by shadowjohn 101
Summary: It has been 19 years since the last great shinobi war,the will of fire was passed to the next generation who is ready to lay down their lives to protect those they love, but will that be enough as a new enemy arise or will the world be throwed into shadows.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto in any way; the manga is a creation of Masashi Kishimoto.

Also be nice, I accept criticism and I would like a beta reader very much if any of you are interested please let me know…and well just enjoy the fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: new beginnings

On the top of the Hokage monument a lone cloaked figure watched as the village seemed to celebrate, the sky already dark and full of clouds signaled that rain was coming soon, despite that throughout the village there could be hear only the sound of music, laughs and conversation. All of the villages were celebrating in their own way their victory over the masked Akatsuki and it's evil plan.

As a single raindrop fell on the figure's shoulder it suddenly smirked saying out loud to apparently no one with a clearly male voice "You're late as always." with that said another figure seemed to pop out into existence by his side while scratching the back of it's cloaked head.

"Yeah, my bad was checking up on the other villages." said the second mysterious figure, which by the voice could be identified as a girl, even though she didn't seem to be sorry at all by the tone of her voice.

"Yeah the masked man known as Tobi was defeated, Naruto Uzumaki did everything right, our goal would be tricky to accomplish would that man be able to accomplish his own. Naruto was even able to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to his side…when the time comes we will grant him a quick death; the Uchiha will hopefully have some of his clan rebuild by the time we act so we will be able to collect more than just a pair of sharingans." the man said with a voice that spoke casually almost as one would talk about the weather.

"Yeah, but it will take at least a couple more years to finish preparations, by the time anyone realize what is going to happen they will already have a kunai in half way through their throats" said the woman with a little smile that made the man chuckle at her childish behavior.

As the man looked toward the city he smiled a little" Sleep well for now Konoha, your destiny has been settled in fire and steel a long time ago."

As the light of a falling thunder illuminated the skies, just as it fade away the cloaked figures were gone, leaving no trace of their existence.

**19 Years later- Konoha streets.**

Two boys were running through the street,one of the boys had pale skin, spiky blond hair but his eyes were what called the most attention in his face since they were white just like his pupils and in contrast to his friend, he had a carefree smile on his face. he wore a black t-shirt, black pants with 3 orange stripes running through each leg and also wore ninja sandals and a forehead protector with the symbol of the leaf. His friend had brown hair, tan skin, gray eyes and a massive scowl on his face. He wore a red sleeveless t-shirt, blue short, black boots and his forehead protector was on his forehead as well.

"Let it be remembered that this day you, Hideo Daisuke overslept and that is why we are late." The boy said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Damn you Namikaze Uzumaki Minato shut up, this is our last day in the academy and we are late!" said the other boy with a scowl on his face.

"Relax Hideo, we will reach class only a little late it ain't like they are going to appoint our team without us there." Minato said with a smile as he tried to make Daisuke calm down, but it only seemed to intensify his scowl, so he tried one last thing "Relax Daisuke maybe my sister will come see me after our meeting with our sensei, you wouldn't want to have that scowl with her around, would you?" he asked with a bigger smile as he saw the other boy blush despite the scowl never leaving his face.

"Screw you Minato." He said as both resumed running.

**10 minutes later- ninja academy.**

"Through the last years of your life you've been training to become shinobis of the village hidden in the leaf, now even as you are graduating from the academy you are not full-fledged shinobis…"

Iruka gave a short pause before continuing with his speech, taking some time to watch and study his students face, all eager to be appointed to their sensei and begin serving the village of Konoha, to begin their life as ninjas, almost all of them were there…as he thought about this he frowned, the key word there was ALMOST all of them. But as soon as he concluded that line of thought he heard the loud sound of a door being slammed open marking HIS entrance.

"UZUMAKI!" Iruka yelled to Minato who was panting hard trying to catch his breath, behind him and entering the room with far more composure was Hideo Daisuke, he sighed at them both and before Minato opened his mouth in his defense he said "Go sit the both of you, today Minato you are officially not my problem anymore."

Both kids proceeded to sit in their respective places as Iruka cleared his throat and continued his speech "As I was saying, now you will be assigned to a sensei who will lead your three man squad and his or her first act…".

Minato had zoned out before Iruka went any further, despite the fact that he was friends with his sensei he always had a hard time staying focused during Iruka's lectures, but this time to his credit he was sure it wasn't just himself who was having this problem, he could see all around the class other students dozing off, whispering about with who they wanted to be paired with in their teams or generally just to anxious to pay any attention. Minato turned to the side finding his other friend Uchiha Mikoto, she had fair skin, dark blue hair that could be easily mistaken by black which reached until her upper back, dark eyes and her face demonstrated as always a hundred percent concentration on whatever Iruka was talking about. Her clothes were a black mini-short with a white mini-skirt over it, a black sleeveless t-shirt with a symbol red and white on her back, bandages wrapped around her hands until her elbow black fingerless gloves, normal ninja sandals and to complete it she had on her forehead the forehead protector with the symbol of Konoha, which marked her as a shinobi of the leaf Minato only snapped back to reality when he realized that Iruka was already talking about their team formation.

"Team 9 will be Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Mikoto and Hideo Daisuke." He finaly said and then stopped talking, since 27 students were able to graduate that year, and with that he exited the classroom and Jounins begun entering one by one calling their teams.

"Team 9 my name is Sai and I will be your sensei, to the roof in 5 minutes." As they turned toward the voice, they saw a man with pale skin, black eyes and hair and a smile that for some reason seemed a little off. He wore a short black jacket, high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals; gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed and carried with him a small backpack.

Minato looked at him in confusion as this man's face was familiar for some reason; Daisuke smiled at their sensei despite his unsettling smile; Mikoto on the other hand seemed to be studying the strange smile that the teacher had.

Daisuke and Mikoto were brought back from their own thoughs as they heard Minato say loudly "Okay sensei come on guys!" with that they were both pulled out of the classroom leaving Iruka and Sai behind.

Sai turned to Iruka and said with a small smile that seemed much more authentic "Always the energetic one, isn't he?"

This opened a smile in Iruka's face "With who his father is it could be much worse." and with that statement both men smiled to each other and Sai left to meet his team.

* * *

The 3 man squad was now sitting on the top of the building while their sensei Sai looked at them with what could be only described once again as an unsettling smile.

The silence was interrupted as Mikoto asked "So what now sensei?"

Sai looked at them "Well let's begin with a simple thing, so you will tell me your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes and dreams, you first." He said pointing to Minato who smiled.

"Huh right my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Minato, my hobby is training, I like hanging out with my friends, I dislike when people try to compare me to my father and my dream is to become the most powerful shinobi of all the villages."

Next went Daisuke "My name is Hideo Daisuke, I don't have any kind of hobby that I can think right now, I do like hanging out with my friends, dislike felling helpless and my dream is to become an ANBU captain."

Mikoto was next speaking with calm and confidence "My name is Uchiha Mikoto, I don't realy have a hobby, my likes aren't realy that important, I do say I dislike when certain friends act like little kids and my dream…" she paused at this taking some time to think "I dunno just bring honor to my clan's name." she said, now that she though about this she didn't have much of an idea of what she would do after becoming a ninja.

Sai smiled at the three genin "Okay my name as I told you already is Sai, my hobby is to paint, I like to paint, my dislikes I tell you maybe someday and my dream for now is to get the three of you not to die a stupid death." he said even though he was smiling they were pretty sure there was an insult in the middle of that sentence.

"Sensei, when are we going to do our first mission?" asked Minato anxiously, despite their best efforts to look not as anxious as Minato was, his teammates couldn't hide they were eager to begin their missions.

Sai smiled at them "Only after I approve of you as a team, so tomorrow we will meet in front of training ground 6 and have a little test…"but he was interrupted by a confused and loud Minato.

"WHAT! Didn't we already do a test in the academy?" he asked and with that Sai knew he would need to teach the boy the meaning of the word silence and stealth, because he was pretty sure everyone in the academy had heard them.

With a little fake cough Sai continued as if no one had interrupted him "As I was saying, tomorrow I will put the three of you to test, one that I will choose and if you guys fail it will mean you guys are going back to the academy."

Mikoto looked at the teacher with wide eyes "But sensei what was the point of our academy exam if you will give us another test?"

"Your exam during the academy was to determine if you had the basic skills to be a shinobi, in my test though has the objective to determine if you are fit to be a shinobi." He explained simply and was about to continue when Minato interrupted once again.

"But aren't this the same?" his voice though a little lower was still not enough, in Sai's opinion at least.

Fortunately he didn't need to explain since Daisuke who was quiet until now said "When you think about it, Minato it does, you see he will probably evaluate our survival skills,how we adapt to different situations and see if we work well together,; It is that isn't it sensei?" he asked with an uncertain smile.

Sai smiled at him "Good we have one out of three intelligent kids, maybe you won't completely fail as I expected…maybe… maybe at least one of you will pass…oh and for the test tomorrow you shouldn't eat breakfast, unless you want to throw up in the middle of your test." And with that said he disappeared from their sight and as he watched from a hidden spot his students interact, he gave a small smile in anticipation of what he had awaiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is the second part of my fic I hope you guys enjoy, I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto its creator.

Also please give me some feedback, I like reviews even if they are just pointing out mistakes or stuff like that.

Chapter 2: divided we fall

Minato was dreaming, he knew that for one reason, it wasn't humanly possible for all this ramen to fit in his room and it was definitely impossible that Mikoto Uchiha was feeding him…but as his mother told him once _"There is no harm in dreaming." _So he layed on her lap and enjoyed it as much as he could before he looked at Mikoto's face which seemed worried with something, so he sat straight and asked her "What is wrong Mikoto?".

At hearing those words Mikoto seemed more worried and she spoke "Dude wake up!"…wait this was wrong Minato though, Mikoto sounded like Dais…

He suddenly jumped out of his bed as he felt cold water splash against his face "You sonofa…"

He was interrupted though as he saw who was standing next to Daisuke, she had blonde hair that went to her upper back and were kept in a ponytail, tanned skin, the same eyes marking her as a kid born from at least one hyuga parent. She wore a black tank top, gray pants, a bandage around her right arm, from her elbow to her shoulder and wrapped around her left arm was her forehead protector.

"Kushina what are you doing here, don't you have to meet with Itachi?" He asked his sister confused by her presence, since usualy when he woke up she would be long gone or wouldn't have returned home at all, she and Itachi, Sasuke's first born, were considered genius and so since both were on the same team since academy days they usualy do missions together.

"And miss my little brother's departure for his death sentence! No way, Itachi and I ended up asking for a free day to see our little siblings first day as shinobis…okay more like I asked for it and dragged him along with it, but you know him, he would find a way to see his sister before your test." She said grinning at them both.

Daisuke was blushing a little trying not to look at Kushina too much but as he heard her mention the test he looked at her, blushing more after looking at her "Wait, you've been through a test as well can you give us any advices?" he asked her hopefully.

She smiled at him and said with a devilish smile "Well don't eat breakfast of course, don't want to throw up on your teammates or your sensei on the first day right?"

Minato and Daisuke looked at each other frightened making Kushina laugh.

* * *

At the Uchiha compound Mikoto was already with all her gear on when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said wondering who could be since her father already left, her mom was at the hospital and she didn't even see Itachi arrive home, but as the door opened revealing to be a boy with fair skin, green eyes, short black hair and a small ponytail proved that in factit was her older brother Itachi who had a small smile on his lips. He wore a black long sleeved t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, black pants,his forehead protector on his head and around his right arm there was a bandage wrapped around the whole arm from his shoulder to his fingers.

"How are you doing sister, ready for your test?" he asked her in a low and controlled voice.

She hugged him around the waist "Brother! I thought you were on a mission?

For a moment Itachi seemed uncomfortable with the contact, but slowly relaxed and put one hand on top of her head "Kushina asked her father for a day off, I guess when your dad is the Hokage you do have a few advantages, by the way she wished you good luck on your test."

This little bit of information seemed to brighten Mikoto's mood as she opened a bigger smile, making Itachi wonder how big was his little sister's admiration for Kushina, but he was broken out of this thoughts as he heard his sister's voice.

"Brother do you know anything about the test?" she asked him breaking the hug and looking down embarrassed by showing how insecure she was about this mysterious test.

Mikoto was even more embarrassed as she heard Itachi chuckle at her question and put a hand on top of her hair "Just don't eat breakfast okay Uchihas shouldn't throw up in public." and with that he left her so she could finish getting ready.

**Training ground 9**

Mikoto waited for them to show up, she was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed in front of her chest, she had arrived early but lunch time had been about an hour ago and no sign of Minato, Daisuke or their sensei, Mikoto then begun hearing a voice and though '_Sure I would expect to hear Minato before I see him'_ and she was right as a few seconds later Minato and Daisuke were running toward her.

Daisuke got on his knees panting trying to regain his breath "The sensei didn't arrive yet, good I thought for a second Minato was going to make us late again."

Minato looked at him with mocked offense "Well I'm sorry if I need myself a good ten hours sleep, besides if you didn't stay staring at my sister for about half an hour we wouldn't be in this late." this comment of course made Daisuke blush.

"Ever since you two know each other Daisuke sleeps at least half the week in your house, why?"Mikoto asked, suddenly curious and wondering why she never asked this question before.

"Ow yeah I forgot i didn't hang out with you as much as I did with Minato, so the long and short story is that I used to live in an orphanage, just recently did I gain a house for me, but…"he was saying but was interrupted by his friend.

"But he likes to stare at his friend's older sister so whenever i offer for him to sleep in my house, he accepts in…ouch" Minato yelled in pain as Daisuke who was as red as a tomato punched him on the back of his head.

"Shut up Minato!" he yelled making Mikoto giggle.

"Good to see you are in a high spirit today, you will need it, so shall I explain your test?" Asked Sai who was walking casualy and slowly toward them with that unsettling smile of his.

"Wait sensei why are you so late?" Minato asked him with a finger pointed at his face.

"Shut up Minato we just got here ourselves." Daisuke said to his friend even though he had the same curiosity about his teacher being late.

"Why, I am not late at all, this is the time I usually have lunch." He said showing then a lunch box which made the three genin's stomach growl in unison making them blush.

"Oh good so you are hungry good thing, when students are hungry it gets even more interesting, so let me explain your test now." As he said that he pulled one small scrolls with the symbol of the leaf from his bag "Okay so it is pretty simple, I've hidden two scrolls like this one in the middle of the forest, the ones who bring me one before the sun goes down will pass the test those that do not bring one will be sent back to the academy for further training." He said with a smile looking at the shock in their faces.

"Wait sensei but if there are only 2 scrolls and three of us, it means only two will pass!" Minato yelled angrily "How are we supposed to do this test if at least one of us is going to fail?"

"I will take only the best, you can win by finding the scrolls, stealing from your friends or whatever way you see fit, but this is the test and I will not change it, so you better stop wasting daylight, oh and if you win I will treat you to dinner." This got the desired reaction as the sound of growling stomachs could be heard, but it soon became quiet again.

Mikoto didn't say a thing looking away trying not to look her teammates in the eyes while Daisuke seemed to be in deep though as he looked to the ground and Minato was growling at their sensei, but in the end the three went into the forest in different directions.

Sai smiled at some unknown joke "So was it good?" no one seemed to be around but he kept smiling as if waiting for an answer.

"Perfect." Said a blond man who was the spitting image off Minato and seemed to appear out of thin air, he wore an orange coat with black flames rising from its lower part" I liked the getting late thing, it was a nice touch."

"Thank you Naruto I meet Kakashi sensei before I arrived here and he said it would do wonders to the students , so how long until they figure it out?" he asked opening a genuine smile to his friend and Hokage.

"Let's make this a little more interesting?"Naruto asked him.

"How so Naruto?" Sai asked him

"If I get the time right, you will have to do my paperwork for a week." Naruto said with a fox like grin.

Sai looked at him with a smile and said simply "go do your work Hokage-sama" .

"Ow you are no fun, tell me how long they took okay." And with that he disappeared just as he had appeared.

* * *

Minato was standing in the middle of a clearing _'Man I can't believe it, I will have to defeat the two of them, this can't be right…we all deserved to become genin…but even though I don't want any of us to be sent back to the academy I can't lose'_ With that thought he formed several hand seals "Byakugan!" and with that he began his search

Unknown to Minato though, he was being followed by both his companions, although separately, both had the same idea to follow him, since his byakugan would have an easy time finding the scrolls.

Minato got into another clearing turning around trying to find the scrolls, he thought he saw them going east of his position but before he could move he felt something wrap around his leg "What the hell" he yelled out loud as he looked down and saw in horror as what seemed to be a black snake wrap itself around his legs, he quickly took out a kunai from his leg holster cutting the snake with blinding speed and watched as it splashed in some kind of black liquid. He began making a move back to his search but he heard a noise coming from the ground, his eyes widened as he saw maybe another half a dozen of the snakes show up from the ground, he took a step back taking another kunai from his pocket, this one holding in a reverse grip while keeping the first in a standard grip "What the hell are those things!" he yelled as one of the snakes lunged toward him making him dodge left it's little teeth missing by inches his neck, he spun quickly making an horizontal slash which cut the snake in two, it soon became the same black liquid splashing over a tree. The others lunged all at the same time at him, he had to be quick as he jumped back throwing his two kunais at two of them, as he landed he rolled back to gain some more distance from them, but they were crawling to fast toward him, so he got shurikens out and threw them finishing the rest of them.

Minato relaxed his stance as he touched the black liquid "Ink?" he suddenly remembered "Oh crap the scrolls I better get back to it!" He yelled as he tried to find the spot he had sighted the scrolls he discovered that apparently the other two were already ahead of him. He turned his back but grimaced as he heard a sound, looking back he saw the ink join together forming one big snake which stared maliciously at him "Oh crap!" he exclaimed as he got in the Hyuga fighting stance

* * *

Mikoto was now ahead of Minato and though she knew she was also ahead of Daisuke she knew it was only a small advantage, they had both the same idea of using Minato to locate the scroll luckily before Minato was attacked by those things he had apparently located the scrolls so she used the distraction to move ahead of the rest, but for some reason after some time she noticed that Daisuke stopped to move but she couldn't stop to wonder what was going through his mind, she had to make sure she would be approved by their sensei, she was an Uchiha and failure was not an option, her brother, her father and her mother were accomplished shinobis, so she had to fight, become better than all of them that was why even though she hated the fact that Daisuke or Minato would fail, she knew that was the only way for her to succeed.

She stopped in front of a big clearing that had a tree right in the middle of it and right there there were the 2 scrolls that their sensei had talked about, she made a move for them but stopped as she heard a growl. Looking to her left she saw what seemed to be a wolf but it wasn't right something seemed off but before she could think more about it the ferocious animal charged her.

Mikoto knew she had to be fast so she drew a kunai just as the wolf jumped trying to tackle her, only to be hit by the kunai straight into its belly. Mikoto smirked but the smirked disappeared as the wolf dissolved into a black liquid that splashed all over her body making her unable to see for a few seconds and in shock fall on her back.

After a few seconds she managed to take the ink out of her eyes and get back up but as she turned back to the tree her eyes widened as she looked at another 8 wolves all of them were growling and showing their dangerous fangs.

They all ran at her together, Mikoto's eyes narrowed as the first one arrived and tried to jump her, she raised her hands up in a fluid motion using the wolf's momentum to throw it against a tree. She didn't even watched as it splashed against a tree quickly forming hand seals '_Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger'_ she finished as she said "fire release: flame bullet" with that she opened her mouth and took her hand to it as she spilled fire that hit all the wolves making them vanish in the flames.

Mikoto fell to her knees, that jutsu put quiet the strain on her as she was panting hard; she didn't even notice that the wolf who had hit the tree and the one she had stabbed had gotten back into the fight as they were right on top of her. She shielded herself bracing for impact, but it never came except for more ink as she opened her eyes she saw two kunais on the ground in front of her and a little farther Daisuke stood on the top of a tree.

"If you are done playing with the ink animals we can go rescue Minato and accomplish this test's true goal." He said with a confident smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey third chapter here, I do not own Naruto in any way it belongs to good Masashi Kishimoto,

So please enjoy the fic and send me reviews even if it is just to point out my mistakes, remember, I'm a new writer and eager to learn.

Chapter 3: Together we rise

Mikoto was running through the trees after Daisuke waiting for him to explain himself, but since it seemed to not be among his plans she decided to ask about it herself "So what is that all about, I mean wasn't Sai sensei pretty clear about the goal of this test?"

He look back at her without stopping as he answered "Yeah during the start of it I thought it to but as the whole thing went on, the creatures begun showing up and I saw how bad you and Minato were having your asses handed to you…"

"Hey I was not having my ass handed to me, I had everthing under control!" she said defensively to which Daisuke snorted.

"Yeah sure you had a great plan with the wolves jumping over you and all, but as I was saying truth is he never told us outright the goal of our test, remember what he said about the test"

**Flashback**

"_Your exam during the academy was to determine if you had the basic skills to be a shinobi, in my test though has the objective to determine if you are fit to be a shinobi."_

**End f flashback**

"But you explained to us what Sai sensei was talking about, Sai sensei said you did himself and what does it have to do with anything?" Mikoto asked still confused with what he was trying to say.

"It has everything to do with the test, he never really told if I was right, now that I think I understand I see got a half correct answer at best, he did everything he could to destabilize our concentration from the things he said yesterday up to this morning, it was all to distract us to one fact which should be the most important to the three of us." He said to her.

Mikoto still perplexed asked him "What fact is that?"

"The simple fact that we are a team, no matter the mission we are in this together, I think this is what Sai sensei wanted from us all the time." He said with a small smile as he finished his trail of thoughts.

Mikoto was taken aback by this, she still didn't understand his idea, but as she looked at his face and that smile on his lips, it made her believe in him, fell confidence in him and as he turned away from her and she realized she was still staring, she blushed averting her gaze from him.

"Stay away you freak of nature!" she was able to hear as they approached the location in which Minato was fighting the snakes, but as they finaly spotted him Mikoto's eyes widened as she saw that now it was a single snake fighting Minato and it seemed as big as some of her father's own summon snakes.

Minato was full of scraps and a few small superficial cuts around his arms but seemed to still be in the fight, rolling to his left as the snake collided with the ground where he was seconds ago, he quickly took out two shuriken throwing it at the creature's eyes, but it had no effect and the creature gave a swing of its tail hitting Minato making him hit a tree really hard. Mikoto prepared to use her fire jutsu, as the creature quickly crawled toward Minato's unconscious body, but was stopped by Daisuke.

"Don't spend your chakra for this I got an explosive tag here" With that said he raised a kunai with an explosive kunai tied to the end of it, he threw it hitting the creature right into its head and making it explode over Minato covering him ink, before it could reform itself though, Mikoto had with some difficulty gotten hold of Minato and she and Daisuke ran away from the area as fast as they could.

* * *

Minato slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he could register was a huge pain in his head, he tried to make small movements to test his body and see his condition, after a few movements he declared himself okay to stand up. When he got up, he noticed Mikoto and Daisuke watching from a distance what he recognized was the tree he had saw, the one that contained the scrolls, there were a couple of wolves but now that he knew what kind of things were waiting for them, his byakugan could see much more, he got closer to them and said simply "There seem to be another layer of ink 20 meters away from the wolves". His voice surprised his squad mates as they turned to him.

"Hey Minato, you took your sweet time waking up." she said but despite the apparently cold words, he saw a small smile on the corner of her mouth.

"She meant we are glad you're okay bro, you had us worried for a moment there." Daisuke said smiling at his friend.

"Thanks guys I thought I was a goner for sure." he said to them and then asked "But hey why did you guys come back for me, you could have each taken a scroll and passed."

Mikoto only shrugged smiling "We couldn't leave you behind right Daisuke."

"What she means is that I wouldn't leave you behind, she is here because she can't get the scroll alone" Daisuke said with a small smile which made Mikoto send a glare toward him but besides the glare didn't interrupt as he proceeded to explain to Minato his theory of what was the real goal of the test .

Minato smiled "Wow man you're really smart bro, so what do we do now?"

Daisuke looked to be in deep thought "Well the sun will rise in about half an hour, we need to act now, but those creatures are tough and I think Mikoto only activated the first line of defense of the tree." He sighed "I really don't know the best plan of action this time, everything we do will be risky."

Mikoto smiled "Whatever the risk is, we can face it, if we fail, we will fail together." With that she extended her arm.

Minato smirked "and if we succeed, it will be together as well." With that he stretched his arm putting his hand over Mikoto's.

Both looked at Daisuke who smirked "You guys would be lost without me anyway." And with that he put his hand over the other two; they all shared a look of confidence as they broke away.

The three of them begun walking, slowly their walk became a jog which became a full sprint "Mikoto, you go first, use your fire jutsu to open the way through the wolves, Minato you with me get ready for any surprise attacks."

Mikoto nodded in agreement to his command and jumped quickly performing the hand seals and before the wolves could even notice what was happening, they were struck from above by a fireball which created a cloud of smoke, Minato and Daisuke went right through the cloud with Minato using his byakugan to navigate through the smoke making sure to pay attention to the second trap; as soon as Mikoto landed on the ground she was attacked by the remaining wolves, who jumped at her, Mikoto got her arms to the ground lifting her legs in the air making both her feet collide against their faces .

As they got through the smoke both saw as ink emerged from the ground forming two creatures like lions, Daisuke and Minato jumped over them, but one of them proved to be faster than Daisuke anticipated as it was already mere inches away from him. He made a move to block but before he could the creature stopped due to Minato's palm hitting it right in the neck, he was now using the Hyuga taijutsu technique, the gentle fist, his eyes turned to Daisuke as he said simply "Go get the scrolls!" as he finished saying it the creature recuperated and tried to slash at Minato with it sharp claws but he jumped over it sending a kick toward the second beast which was trying to get to Daisuke, despite his best efforts both the genin could see that he wasn't going to hold for much time against such creatures.

Daisuke was close, but he could hear something above him, how had Minato not seen that giant bird, Daisuke knew he would reach the scroll about the same time as the bird so in a last effort to get to the scroll first he jumped stretching his arms, his fingers getting hold of the scrolls. He braced himself for the bird's attack; he closed his eyes expecting for the pain, a few seconds went by and no pain came, in fact the whole battlefield seemed to be in complete silence right now.

"My, my Hideo you can open your eyes now." Said a voice which made Daisuke open his eyes in disbelief, but there smiling at him just in front of a panting Mikoto and Minato, was Sai sensei, all the ink that was splattered around the ground had disappeared, Well congratulations You passed, but there is still one decision for you to make Hideo san."

"What do you mean sensei?" asked a tired Daisuke between deep breaths.

"Well you hold the two scrolls, one is yours but who will you give the other one to?" Sai asked his smile unsettling but this time the whole attention was on Daisuke and not on his smile.

The boy's eyes were wide in shock "But sensei I thought that was the point of your test, for us to work as a team no matter the consequences."

"Well you thought wrong, a good guess but still only a half answer, now chose or I will chose for you." Sai said, his smile had disappeared and in its place there was a frown.

Minato took a step forward "Look Daisuke, keep this one and give the other to Mikoto, if it wasn't for the two of you I would have been snake food by now."

But before Daisuke opened his mouth to talk Mikoto jumped to it "No Minato, you found the scrolls, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have even got this far and if it wasn't for Daisuke we would never have united as a team to accomplish the mission, sensei send me back to the academy!" she said to her squad mates shock.

"Mikoto what are you doing, you don't want to do that…" Minato was saying but she interrupted him.

"Of course I don't, but as long as you guys don't have to go back to the academy I don't care, I'm an Uchiha after all, I will be out of there in no time." She said with a weak smile.

"No look guys, both of you have your names to carry on, you both from important ninja families, I was only able to figure it all out because of watching your experiences and I would have never gotten close to this tree if it wasn't for you two, sensei I give them both the scrolls." he said as he stretched his arms with both the scrolls toward Mikoto and Minato.

"You refuse to choose, what if I decide you three are lacking in discipline for not following my rules and because of this you should all should be sent back to the academy?" he asked them with a serious face, but despite this threat none of the three genin made a move to claim the scroll.

Sai broke into a smile, this one they were pretty sure it was a real smile as he said "Okay congratulations, you all passed."

The three of them stared at their sensei with mouths open, it was Daisuke who finally spoke "But sensei I thought you said I was wrong."

Sai turned toward him "You are a clever boy Daisuke, but hanging out with Minato is apparently making you lose your edge" and there he was again with a praise hidden behind two insults "I said you were half correct, getting the scrolls was half of my test, this was the final part of it."

Minato looked at him confused "Wait, so you made a test inside a test, what was the second test for?"

Sai looked at them with a smile "To see if you were ready to put everything into the line for each other, sacrifice is a part of the duty of a shinobi." As he said that all of his genins stayed in complete silence, shocked by this lesson, so he took the opportunity and kept talking "There will be missions when maybe, working together won't be enough, you will need to be ready to die not just for the sake of the mission, but also for the sake of your comrades and sometimes it will mean even acting against the rules of your village, someone once told me that in the shinobi world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum"

The silence was broken by Minato once again "Wow that is deep Sai sensei you did everything to stop us from thinking straight, you even talked with my sister to make sure neither me or Daisuke would eat breakfast."

Mikoto's mouth opened in shock "Wait my brother said the same thing the sensei said about breakfast as well, when did you talk with them Sai sensei?"

Sai had a confused look in his eyes "I never did…I think your siblings were just having fun at your expenses." As soon as he finished saying it he had to block his ears as Minato and Mikoto both shouted at the same time.

"WHAT!" and both were soon engulfed in a discussion about plans of revenge against their siblings, which made Sai smile, that is until Daisuke with an evil smirk looked at him.

"So sensei, I remember you talking about treating us for dinner ain't that right?" with that Sai's smile disappeared as he saw the three hungry genin in front of him staring at him hungrily and maliciously.

"Daisuke I said before, you are too clever for your own good." He said with a small smile, and he wasn't surprised as he heard Minato break the silence once again.

"Get ready shinobi world, because team 9 is here now and we will take you by storm!" he yelled pumping his fist in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys forth chapter already, so this is the standard routine in which I say that I don't own Naruto, remember you that the one who owns it is Masashi Kishimoto and ask you guys to leave a review when you finish reading, it helps me improve and it is quite satisfying to receive them so please review.

Chapter 4: Ends and beginnings

**Near the border of Fire country**

In the outskirts of a small village, on top of a hill 5 cloaked figures lay motionless, their faces mostly hidden by the shadows, from their position they had a clear view over the village, they were in complete silence except for an annoying sound of metal sliding against metal that could be heard every few seconds, the noise came from a big figure that stood almost 8 feet tall, despite the cloak there was no hiding the mountain of muscles that formed this mysterious men, his companions seemed mostly not bothered by his actions unless a feminine figure that stood at 5´9, after a few minutes of the man making that noise she just couldn't take this any longer.

"Can you stop with that damn sound Iwao or will I have to explain to our master why I came back with one less member of my squad!" She said with a harsh voice that made the other three figures flinch.

The cloaked giant now identified as Iwao smiled a little "Sorry just sharpening my blades Hime." He said with a sarcastic and malicious tone that would scare most people but only made Hime frown under her cloak.

"Our mission is vital for our master so don't screw this up" She said with a certain edge to her voice "As soon as Koumori returns you can have your fun." And almost as if on cue another figure showed up.

"Speaking of the devil, here he is, so what kind of intel do you have about the village?" Hime asked him as he got near them.

"It is a pretty small village there are 30 shinobis, 8 jounins, 10 chunnins and 12 genins but there are only two jounins who seem to be worth of the title and there are among them 3 medic shinobis."Koumori said, his voice betrayed no emotion as he gave his comrades his report about the enemy forces inside the village.

"Okay we will take them out first, Iwao, be silent our goal is to obliterate the village, to the last man, woman and child, Koumori our master gave you a second mission so you better leave now and get ready for it." she said in a commanding tone.

"Hahaha that is what I wanted to hear!" Iwao said licking his lips.

* * *

"Okay Osamu-san, you appear to be much better tonight, so if you would be so kind as to wait for me to bring your medication and promise to not push your body too hard for the next week or so, we will declare you right now free from this hospital, ain't that right Atsukol" said a grinning Tadau Susumu as he finished checking on his last charge that night with the help of his shunin assistant, a sweet girl with a talent for medical jutsus.

"I appreciate the help doctor, I got to admit that as much as I enjoy having sweet Atsuko taking care of me, I'm really eager to go back home to my kids." The middle aged man joked in good nature making the girl with short black hair laugh.

"Well if you like to visit me so much try to get hurt or sick more often." Atsuko said making the man laugh.

"Well as tempting as it is, I think I will pass the offer my sweet." The man said grinning at her.

"So Atsuko, would you be as kind as to go get the medication for your old sensei not to tire his old bones?" Asked a grinning Tadau.

"Oh no sir, I've been working the whole day, now all I want is to go to my soft bed as soon as my shift is over, where are Akio and Haru anyway, those two better not be trying to run away from their shift again with that 'I got lost on the road of life' excuse again." She said with a frown.

"Well at least the two of them will be responsible to organize the medical supplies that Konoha will be bringing to us in a few hours" Tadau said smiling to her

"Besides I'm sure that those two wouldn't dream to unleash your fury again Atsuko." said Osamu as Tadau went up the stairs to the third floor where they kept the medications, as he got hold of the correct medication he though how Atsuko was 16 and improving rapidly she would be at jounin level give it a year or two, the villagers seemed much better since she became his assistant, everything about her just seemed to warm the heart of the people around her, maybe he would give her a few days off as a reward for all her hard work this last week.

It was a silent night today, actually now that he thought about it even Atsuko and Osamu had gone silent all of a sudden, 'well Atsuko must be more tired than I imagined if she ran out of things to talk about' he thought as he got back to the second floor and to the door that lead to Osamu's room "Hey Atsuko I…" but his speech was stolen from him at the sight in front of him, it wasn't the sight on the bed now with crimson bed sheet where stood a motionless Osamu, his throat slit open and the ghost of his smile still in his face, it was the giant man who was completely covered by a cloak except by his big tanned arm, a gauntlet with 3 claws almost from the size of Tadau's arm strapped to his forearm and the blade went through Atsuko's chest, her face demonstrating the horror and shock that she felt the seconds before her death"

With one single swing of his arm Iwao was able to take Atsuko out of his gauntlet's blade "Doctor I'm no medical shinobi, but I think this girl is not felling so well."

Tadau's face burned with anger for a second but he soon suppressed his emotions, he knew he needed to be focused in this fight if he wanted to win, he would not underestimate this giant who had just infiltrated the village and killed without as much as making a sound, no he knew this man was probably over his league, but if he could stall him for a few more minutes and then Akio and Haru would arrive, yeah that was his best chance so he asked the man in hope of buying some time "What is your name?"

"My name, oh how rude of me not to introduce myself, but you see a name is a bit tricky; today I go by the name of Iwao and what is your name my soon to be victim…actually what was the girl's name at that she didn't survive enough to tell me." He said as he turned his head toward the girl gesturing to where her body had fallen and formed a small pool of blood;

With his head turn toward the body Iwao was still able to quickly make a swing of his gauntlet which deflected a couple of Kunai that went straight for his chest "Ha is that…" but before he could finish his taunt both of Tadau's feet made contact with Iwao's face sending him through the wall and into another person's room, as he took some steps back he noticed that the occupants of this room were killed as well, Tadau took a kunai from his holster and was already to enter in search for Iwao when he heard a voice from behind him "Well that was an unexpected move" he heard Tadau say as he felt a foot make contact with his back sending him flying through the room and crashing into the wall.

Tadau struggled to get back up, he looked back at the approaching Iwao, he rolled to the left as a foot came crashing down on his previous position, he stopped just in time to watch as a small part of the floor cracked under the weight of his opponents strength, Tadau suddenly felt a huge amount of pain on his right shoulder and next felt as a hand wrapped itself around his neck.

"So how long until you realize no one is coming to help you?" asked a bored Iwao looking at his opponents face, there was blood dripping from his mouth and from the top of his head.

"What...what are you talking about?" Tadau asked as he put one of his arms on top of Iwao's forearm.

"I'm talking about baldy man and kid with sunglasses, actually by now I don't think anyone will be helping you." he said as eased the pressure, not wanting this to end so quickly, that was his mistake as Tadau took this chance to reach for something in his back with his left arm, he quickly used the object to punch Iwao on the face causing a big cloud of smoke to rise around them.

The surprise smoke bomb stunned Iwao who let go of Tadau who quickly disappeared and as the smoke cleared Tadau was nowhere to be found leaving behind an angry Iwao yelling and cursing as he trashed the room.

"Hime is so going to kill me" he said once he calmed down a little.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost him!" asked an enraged Hime her voice raising to a dangerous level, which made the other figures step back from her as if ready for her to just unleash her anger on anyone that was too close to her.

"As I told you once, I had him but the little coward used a smoke bomb right into my face, the useless shit didn't even try to attack me." He said to her in a monotone, even he knew when he was in trouble.

Hime closed her fists containing her anger, years of planning could go to waste because of Iwao's stupidity "I don't care if he had used freaking Amaterasu in you, you don't leave this place until you erase this jounin from the face of earth, Takeo, Tatsuo and Takeshi you are to accompany him, I can't trust this matter on his hands alone" at this the other figures stood by Iwao's side waiting for Hime to finish giving her instructions "and Iwao you know that this failure will have consequences, only one shinobi remain, begin purging the village."

**3 days earlier Konoha village- 1 week after the test.**

Team 9 was quickly moving, jumping through the roofs of Konoha, they had been doing this mission for the biggest part of the day and Daisuke was tired of being outsmarted by their target "Minato do you have a visual of it?"

The blond to his side quickly scanned the streets and said "The target is moving to the marketing district."

"I see it, damn we are going to lose it again!" yelled a distressed Mikoto.

"Not this time, Mikoto, you and me are going to lead the cat to that corner; Minato you position yourself there, ready to intercept the target." Daisuke gave his orders, through the last week he had become the strategist of their team.

"Okay! I'm splitting up now." Minato said as the other two begun making everything possible

To guide their target to the ambush point, as soon as it turned the corner Minato showed up in front of it, it tried to jump but Minato was able to capture it with his arms stretched , their target seemed to be nothing more than a old cat with brown fur except a few which were gray due to the cat's age.

"Oh very good, you finally got Tora, team I'm impressed." said a smiling Sai who seemed to be looking down at them from one of the roofs.

Daisuke looked at the cat which seemed to scratch at Minato's head furiously while trying to free itself "Damn this cat really doesn't want to go back huh?" he thought aloud.

"Damn, Mikoto get this thing please, I hate cats!" Minato said as he offered the cat for Mikoto to carry with a desperate look on his face.

After an uneasy look tough Mikoto smiled looking at Daisuke "Let's race to the hokage tower!" and as she said that she ran as fast as she could in order for her not to have to carry the cat.

Minato looked behind him to try and ask Daisuke but found the spots where he was completely empty and as he looked back to the Hokage tower he could see the last glimpses of Daisuke "Hey wait for me, you traitors!" Minato yelled after the rest of his squad.

He pouted as the cat seemed to struggle harder so he turned to his last hope and sensei "Soo Sai sensei… want…".

Before Minato could say a thing Sai looked up to the sun "Oh look at the time, we better go finish this mission." And with that said he began walking away, this made Minato's face fall a little as he began walking with his sensei and the cat toward the tower.

* * *

Naruto was having a strange sense of déjà vu right now, by his side stood both Iruka and Kakashi and as they both looked at the old Tora and how she was almost suffocated to death by its owner hug, he knew they were having the same felling. If it was any other animal Naruto might feel bad for taking this mission, but he remembered all too well his first mission to bring back Tora, which made him muse "_Geez just how old is Tora, I feel old thinking like that."_

Naruto was brought back from his musing, thanks to Sai asking him "So do you have any other missions Hokage-sama?" asked Sai making sure to address Naruto properly in front of his students, despite the fact that probably all of them had prior contact with Naruto.

Naruto looked at his son and his squad mates, as he tried to look serious "Well, we have the mission to babysit a merchant's five kids, clean duty in the marketing area or…"

Naruto was interrupted as he heard a groan which came from his son "Come on dad, not this stuff again!"

Sai looked at his student "Come on Minato, this missions are necessary for you, missions with a bigger rank will come with the time."

"Sensei we are ready, come on I mean we have been doing this for a whole week and besides…" Minato began complaining to his sensei, but as this went on Kakashi and Iruja were smiling and whispering to Naruto.

"Where have I seen this before eh Iruka?" asked Kakashi, even behind his mask anyone could spot a smile on his lips.

"Well I wonder Kakashi, do you have any idea Naruto?" Iruka said with a smile of his own which made Naruto face palm as he looked at his son.

"Come on I wasn't that way when I was a kid was I?" he asked with a sigh which made Minato turn his attention back to his father.

"Almost like looking in a mirror don't you think? You know what will take for him to shut up right?" Kakashi asked with a small smile as he looked at his former student.

Naruto looked at his son who was ranting by now, both his team mates despite being silent, he could see they wanted Minato to win this argument a lot, he sighed as he said under his breath "Hinata will have my head for this." He thought grimly as he said "Okay."

Minato stopped in mid bantering as he looked at his father "What?"

"Yeah we got a mission I think you might be able to handle, you will travel to a small village located in the border of the Fire country and bring them some medical supplies that they need, the road is not really that much guarded so stay on your guards for bandit attacks, the rest of your specifics are in this scroll" Naruto said as he threw the scroll to Sai who got it and began reading.

Minato opened a smile "Really, thanks dad, we won't let you down you will see." He said as he gave Naruto a hug.

"I know you won't son." As he said that he turned his head toward Mikoto and Daisuke with a grin "I know all of you will make me proud." He then broke the hug "tell your mom I will be late today".

"Yes dad I'll tell her." Minato said as he joined his team and left with Sai.

* * *

Once outside Sai opened the scroll and begun reading through it, all his students looked at him with a look that betrayed how anxious they were, as he finished it they could not refrain from bombarding him with questions.

"When do we leave?".

"What are the details?"

"How long will we stay out of the village?"

Sai raised his hand making his students quiet down a little "In order, we leave tomorrow morning, the details just tell us that the village has a small shinobi force, once we deliver it to them, the medicine will be their responsibility and we will stay four to five days away from the village, so have a good night of rest today and pack your gear to travel light, you are dismissed." Sai said as he went away from his team.

"So what do we do now?" asked Daisuke as he looked at his two friends waiting for an answer.

"Well we do what he said, go rest and get our stuff ready, right?" Mikoto said as she looked at the direction of her house.

"Hey guy why we don't hang out at my house today huh?" asked Minato with a grin, clearly excited about having their first mission .

Daisuke smiled but Mikoto frowned "We got to be ready for tomorrow, so it is not a good idea for me to stay at your house."

Minato smiled "Come on Mikoto just bring your stuff to my home and you can get ready there, we can have a sleepover or something like that. Outside missions, we have been really growing apart, even you Daisuke have disappeared to do who knows what after our missions and training sessions."

"You just want to see her in her pajamas Minato you perv" Daisuke said with an evil grin as his friend blushed.

"Hey it's not like that man come on, you know I…I mean I…"Minato stammered trying to get the words out of his mouth.

Mikoto on the other hand got red… but for different reasons, as she turned to Minato and punched him in the face sending him flying over to a wall "YOU PERV!" she yelled as she stormed away.

* * *

Daisuke was sitting in the kitchen of Minato's house where his friend currently with a purple eye stood in a chair while his mother Hinata brought a bag with ice to her son "You should really think about what you say son." She scolded but in Daisuke's opinion even when his friend's mother scolded him, she was still the gentlest person he knew.

"It was Daisuke's fault mom, I didn't mean anything!" he tried to argue his case but to no avail as his mother sighed and put a small smile on her face.

"You are just like your father I swear, so how was the day of my two brave ninjas?" she asked making Minato groan and Daisuke blush at the treatment, up until this day he was not used to how warm the whole family treated him, Hinata and Naruto had been there for the biggest part of his life together with the whole family.

"We had to chase after a cat." Daisuke said as he snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Minato would consider his groan as an appropriate answer.

Hinata only smiled as she began putting plates on the table "Tora is still alive, we had to hunt her down a lot of times when we were genins, they used to say that a team who caught Tora would have good luck."

"We don't need luck mom we're awesome, actually we just got our first C rank mission!" Minato yelled proudly to his mother.

Daisuke noticed as for a moment Hinata's face expressed a deep worry but it quickly vanished as a weak smile took her face "That is great honey, when do you leave?"

"We leave tomorrow morning mom!" Minato said in pure joy.

"Don't forget to follow your sensei's instructions okay and take care, now call your brother and sister for dinner." Hinata said as she begun with Daisuke's help to put the food on the table.

"Okay mom" Minato said and shouted "Hey Jiraya, Aki dinner on the table!" he said and soon heard laughs and the sound of small footsteps getting to the kitchen.

"Yeah I won Jiraya, I will sit next to mom." Said a girl with short blonde hair, wearing a sleeveless black shirt and orange pants, her whisker marks, byakugan and huge grin as she showed her tongue to her brother marked her as the younger daughter of the couple;

"Whatever, I'm sitting on Kushina's side then." Said a boy with spiky dark blue hair and a shy smile on his face as he mentioned sitting by Kushina's side. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and blue pants, his whisker marks pointed him as Aki's twin brother Jiraya.

"Oh sorry honey, your sister went on a mission with Itachi just this afternoon." Hinata said with a smile as she saw Aki make a kiss face at this piece of information.

"Oh okay, then I want to sit next to Daisuke" he said lifting his hands to his chest level and pressing his fingers together in a way that Hinata knew too well, she understood that all of them saw Daisuke as a brother just as much as Minato.

"Hey why none of you want to sit next to me!" asked Minato faking hurt.

"You're lame brother!" Aki said grinning.

"You are too loud brother." said Jiraya shyly.

"Oh you know what now I'm really hurt!" Minato said turning his head making everybody laugh at his reaction.

* * *

Mikoto heard a knock on her door, this time she knew it wasn't Itachi, he had left on a mission. So as soon as she said "Come in." she was not surprised to see her mother, holding her 4 years old sister Izumi.

Sakura smiled at her daughter "Hey honey, I heard you got your first important mission." She said, although she had a gentle smile in her face, Mikoto could clearly see the worry and as her mother sat on the corner of her bed she exposed this felling as she asked Mikoto "How are you felling?"

Mikoto cast her face down so her mother couldn't see the insecurity in her face "Mom, do you think we are ready, I mean I wanted this mission, but should we have waited a little more?" she asked her mom wanting her advice.

Sakura smiled, as much as her daughter tried to act always calm like Itachi did she just couldn't hide her fear, fear of not measuring up to her brothers and to her father, so she tried to answer her in a reassuring way "Don't worry honey, in fact it was just like that when me, your father and Naruto first became a team" she said with a smile as she remembered the old times. "Look I trust Sai, he was a part of team 7 and he is realy strong and experient, so trust him okay, follow his orders to the letter and you will do just fine."

Mikoto was surprised with that piece of information, since she didn't knew her parents had been just as eager for their first mission of higher rank. Now that she stopped to think, she had a hard time to think of her father and mother as little genins instead of two of the strongest shinobis in the village "But mom I haven't even awakened my sharingan yet, both Itachi and Obito had awakened by this time."

Sakura understood now, it was her sharingan, not awakening as fast as her brothers, it was something her daughter wanted so bad but seemed unable to reach it "Honey, when it comes the time your sharingan will awake, your father didn't awaken his sharingan before he became a genin so don't be in a hurry." With that she kissed her daughters forehead gently.

"Thanks mom, so where are the guys?" she asked referring to her brothers and father.

"Well your father will probably arrive late; both your brothers are on missions and as you can see Izumi is not ready to let go of me yet" she said smiling as she gestured to the baby in her arms "Now go to sleep, you don't want to get late tomorrow, do you?" eith that she left the room.

Mikoto collapsed on the bed and begun the impossible task of trying to fall asleep, a task that she would only succeed several hours later.

* * *

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument, looking over the village with a small smile until a voice caught his attention "So a Mission rank C for team 9, why am I not surprise Dobe?"

Only one person called him Dobe and as he looked back he was not surprised to find that very same person Uchiha Sasuke, Captain of Anbu and his most trusted friend "They already all grown up heh Teme, wasn't it yesterday that I took Kushina to play with Itachi?"

His friend sat by his side and let out a sigh "Yeah and now another Uchiha and Namikaze Uzumaki team has been made, glad to see your kids don't behave so much like you Dobe"

"Yeah well glad to see your kids don't have a stick up their ass like you Teme" he said, but despite the words both had a smile on their lips since it was already routine for them.

"Worried about our kids big mission tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at the village he once swore to destroy, as this though came to his mind, he felt ashamed for a moment.

"Me, nah…I mean sure I'm nervous, but then I still get nervous when Kushina leave the village for a mission, Minato is growing up, I guess I won't be able to keep him in the safety of the village forever." He said to Sasuke.

"Relax, he is with an Uchiha, Mikoto will keep your son out of trouble."Sasuke said and on second thoughts added "Besides what kind of precaution have you taken?"

Naruto smiled "You know me too well Teme, I sent a team to the border for a mission and just sent a hawk asking them to work as back up if needed, the hawk will take a day to reach them and they are one day and a half away from the village, so I trust it will be okay…besides, they have Sai with them." Naruto said.

"If I knew having kids would be this complicated, I would reconstruct my clan a lot slower" Sasuke said with a sigh which made Naruto smile.

"Come on Teme, you don't mean it, admit it you enjoy seeing them running around and I doubt you were thinking about your clan while with Sakura." He said earning a slap on the back of the head.

"Shut up Dobe" Said a frowning Sasuke, but the frown soon melted away into a smile "But yeah I guess you are right, the time of our generation is coming to an end."

"Yeah" Naruto said as he looked up at the moon "Now the will of fire will be passed to our kids."

Hey guys please tell me how this chapter went, it is bigger than the rest and slower besides I had a hard time with finding an ending to it so review and see ya next chapter.


End file.
